


linger longer

by trolljim (starconsequence)



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Troll Jim Lake Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starconsequence/pseuds/trolljim
Summary: A conversation Jim never got to have with Draal. Life goes on, hard battles won and lost.
Relationships: Draal & Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	linger longer

**Author's Note:**

> This does reference my recent oneshot "i've got to find my soul all before i sleep", happening sometime after, but it can be read as a mostly standalone!

Draal waited in the void for him.

Even body lost in the ruins of Merlin's Tomb, he was there.

All like coming home to Jim, even though he was amulet and armour-less, but a troll. Finally able to show his brother-in-arms the self that felt _right_ at last.

“Hey, Draal.” A sheepish twinkle lit his eyes and tilted his lips.

“Jim!” He _knew_ , it didn't matter that Jim was human or trollish beast, or the in-between he liked and lived. Draal's eyes lit up at that. “No longer a puny fleshbag, eh?” He teased, flashing a mouth of rocky teeth at him in a grin splitting ear to ear.

Jim posed dramatically, showing off his new body. “It's a long story, but the short version before everything got really messy is that Merlin made an elixir, and I became a troll, killed Gunmar and defeated Angor Rot.” A small gruffy laugh left the other troll.

“I know. The Void sees all, especially with the Trollhunter. It's like watching PyroBligst. You can't really affect what's happening, but you still scream at what's going on.” Draal explained. “It's how we can watch over family that still live.”

“Not friends?”

“The troll word for family can be translated into friends as well.” Draal shrugged. “It's a complicated language.”

“Part of me wonders if I made all of this up some times, and the amulet was doing all the work for me.”

“Who knows.” Draal shrugged and scratched at his temple before glancing back at Jim, flawlessly changing topic. “You look good as a troll, Jim.”  
“Thank you. There was a period of time I was a fleshbag again, and I honestly hated it.” He absent-mindedly ran the tip of his finger along his tooth where it poked out over his lip.

Draal nodded once. “It is one thing for a changeling to have two forms, but you... You do not.”

“Yeah.” Jim sat down, glancing around the Void's projected room, fingers drumming on his knee as his mind drifted to Strickler's distress when he first changed.

“Speaking of changelings... How is Nomura doing?” Draal's nerves gave his voice a little tooth to his words, biting into Jim to shake him out of his disc jockeyed thoughts.

“After we defeated Morgana, we needed to go find a new Heartstone and she came with us. To the best of my knowledge, she's fine, but she can't use her human disguise. No changeling can now, all the familiars have been brought out of the Darklands.”

“I see. I feel a little better knowing everyone's okay.”

Jim's lips quirked into a smile. “I'm glad I can give you that information, Draal.”

Draal nodded before sitting beside Jim. “I wish we could spar.”

“I know, AAARRRGGHH!! can knock me around without worry he would hurt me. I only really feel a thing when my opponent is using a weapon.” Jim ran his finger in a cirlcle idly, starting into the black abyss of the far wall. “I... Should get going. I will be back.”  
“Hopefully not as a spirit any time soon.”

“Yeah, but don't jinx me, Draal.” Jim teased before the room faded from tangible interaction, blinking himself back into reality.

**Author's Note:**

> i do plan on updating ive got to find my soul with an edited version at some point, but it's a slower process i'm going over, so have the first draft up until then LOL


End file.
